gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MattBoo
MattBoo '(formerly Steven Bouvier) is a friendly and random Boo who is the main protagonist of ''The MattBoo Show. Since his debut, MattBoo has appeared in various other shows such as The Bagel Show, SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, and more. The character was created by the user MattBoo/MattBoo 2. Appearance MattBoo appears as a white Boo with a blue hat saying "LOL" in a black font. Like all other Boo's, Matt is a ghost who moves himself by hovering above the ground. Development (in real life) From humble beginnings Early on, before the development of MattBoo, the creator MattBoo created stick figure characters named after himself and people he used to know around 2005, many of which would become characters on Matthew's World, a show that he made doodles for at the time (before he made it into a Nickelodeon Fanon! Wiki page around late 2009). But for a while the closest that he ever did for animation for said characters was with Paint and Windows Movie Maker during early-2010. But when he got a Nintendo DSi XL on Christmas 2010 which had Flipnote Studio pre-downloaded on it, MattBoo finally had a chance to show off and improve in skills of animation. He did short animations starting with the characters of Matthew's World to represent himself as a Flipnote user. Around the time he discovered Flipnote Hatena on January 2011, he found the Flipnoters Gizmo (a Flipnote comedian who is one of the most popular and widely considered one of the best Flipnoters) and McBoo (a Flipnote Gizmoid; a person who is hugely inspired by Gizmo and has a style similar to Gizmo's; who would soon become famous on Hatena but at the time unpopular) and became a huge early influence and inspiration in Flipnote terms. Both McBoo and Gizmo had signature characters that were also Boos. Boos that would inspire MattBoo to create a certain ghost we all came to know and love. Creation MattBoo knew that from the beginning that he would need a signature original character or he would surely fail as a Flipnoter. But when he discovered Gizmo and McBoo, he picked up his DSi stylus and Nickelodeon Fanon history was made. MattBoo was created in February 2011 with Flipnote Studio and made his debut appearance on March 27, 2011 in a dancing chain spin-off flipnote that featured MattBoo dancing. For a while it could be seen on YouTube through the CNHubNicktoons channel but has recently been deleted (not by MattBoo however) for unknown reasons. Since MattBoo's first official flipnote, he has appeared in over 100 flipnotes as of June 2014. Aftermath and reception MattBoo's popularity would slowly rise as MattBoo joined social media groups such as YouTube, deviantART, eventually Flipnote Hatena with an account, Colors! 3D, Sudomemo, etc. where MattBoo would occasionally show up. It would take until late August 2011 when MattBoo officially joined Nickelodeon Fanon! Wiki with his original account for MattBoo to be introduced starting with MattBoo and Friends: Warriors Against LT Fan. Its aftermath soon concluded to MattBoo appearing in over 20 or so series in the Nickelodeon Fanon! Wiki. MattBoo has been generally well recieved by users of Nickelodeon Fanon and friends outside of Nickelodeon Fanon alike. Development (fanon version) TBA Biography ''WARNING: BIOGRAPHY SUBJECT TO BE MORE DETAILED AND ONLY MATTBOO CAN EDIT'' Steven Bouvier was born in The Boo Kingdom Hospital, birthed and raised by his unnamed mother and his dad, Jake. One day, his parents sent him to Lord of the Boos (Steven's uncle)'s Mansion so Lord of the Boos could watch over Steven while Jake goes to work. However, his parents mysteriously never returned since. So, Steven lived in Lord of the Boos' Mansion in woe and never got along with the other Boos. One day, one of the Boos gave him a blue hat from eBay, noticing he is not comfortable looking like all the others, making Steven happier. After given the hat by fellow Boo, they both get ready to prepare for the humans during the events of The Great Boo/Human War and accidentally scare Lord of the Boos. Having sent to leave the castle, Steven leaves the mansion forever and gets lost. Afterwards, he falls off a cliff and developed amnesia. He wakes up with no memory by the cast of Matthew's World and The MattBoo Show and given care and the name MattBoo. After the events of the shows, he moved to New City during the events of The Bagel Show, and after the events he moved to his current home, Nicktropolis. Accesories TBA MattBoo's hat While MattBoo still lived as Steven Bouvier at Lord of the Boos' Mansion, a fellow Boo gave him his well-known hat, feeling sympathetic for him not wanting to look alike with the other Boos. MattBoo owns more copies of his hat that he uses if an older hat is damaged or ruined. At times, when necessary, MattBoo can use a number of his seemingly endless collection of hats as an attack to enemies, or his using hat as a source of strength and energy. At times, his hat is known as a security possession to go through the day or an inanimate associate to his happiness. Rumor has it that his hat is what keeps him stable and sane, yet strong and confident. MattBoo can sometimes remove his hat when appropriate but is a rare occurence as his hat separates himself in similarity with his own kind. Personality MattBoo is extremely friendly, single-minded, and easy-going. He is characterized as being the epitome of a "nice guy (or Boo in this case)", unlike most other Boo's. He has a keen sense of honor, and respects his opponents, refusing to hold grudges against those who have defeated him, and returning favors to those that have helped him. He can also be brave at times, but is mainly blind to utter obliviousness; an apparent lack of common sense. MattBoo's curious and rather naive mannerisms less than often cause or aid the main conflict of a situation and not realize what he does until it's too late. While not exactly the brightest in the Fanonverse, MattBoo still means well and is always there for his friends when they need him the most. He treasures friendship prudently, and loves being around his friends. While MattBoo is giddy, happy-go-lucky, carefree, and rather comical, he is shown to have a serious side at times when something goes wrong and is dependent to help solve a situation during these times. However, while he's very friendly and happy, whatever you do, ''do not make him mad. You will certainly have a heart attack when you hear the word "MattBoo" because of what he did to you.' Trivia *MattBoo appears in Nick Fanon Journeys. Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon Fanon